Good Day To Die
by DarknecroX
Summary: unos mercenarios y un samurai terminar atravesando un portar interdimencional que los lleva al mundo shinobi donde intervienen en una pelea cambiando el rumbo de la historia. soy pesimo en esto del summary así que pasen lean y dejan su opinión. PD: capitulo 1 reeditado pasen y diganme su opinion.
1. Prologo

**Search & Destroy**

**Aviso: este fic lo e sacado de mi loca imaginación y comienza durante la pelea con pein mas detalles al final.**

**En una dimensión se libra una batalla entre una mujer pelinegra y un hombre pelo naranja con pirsins en la cara mientras un pelirrubio mira el intento un intento de salvarlo.**

**Mientras en otro dimensión.**

**En una base, en el porlo sur**

**Suena una alarma sin cesar se oyen disparos en todas direcciones un pasillo lleno de soldados intentando frenar a un mercenario que acaba de robar nuevas armas.**

**-¿QUE COÑO ASEN? ES SOLO UN MALDITO ADOLECENTE MATENLO DE UNA VES!.- grita el soldado 1.  
**

**-EL MALDITO ES MAS ESCURIDISO QUE UNA CUCARACHA Y EL CAPITAN LO QUIERE VIVO.- responde el soldado 2**

**-HAY ESTA DISPAREN.-advierte el tercer soldado.  
**

**-PUTA MADRE.-grita el mersenario al saverse descubierto abriendo fuego contra los soldados a quienes aniquila recibiendo 3 disparos 2 en el brazo derecho y el tersero en el abdomen a los cuales no les da importancia y reanuda su avanze.**

**"maldita sea tengo que salir rapido de aquí" pienza el mersenario.  
**

**Mientras sigue corriendo por los pasillos se da cuenta que la alarma a dejado de sonar y los soldados an dejado de perseguirlo y se pregunta el por que sin dejar de buscar una salida segura.**

**después de preguntarse eso muchas veces, deja de pensarlo y avanza asia el puente de aeronaves mientras avanza con cautela es emboscado por 10 androides todos con armamento plasma.**

este en un rapido movimiento lanza una patada y de su pierna sale un tornado que al aser contacto con 2 androides los corta como si fueran de cobre, un tercero intenta dispararle a la cabeza a quema ropa pero el mersenario con el impulso de la ultima patada lanza 5 giratorias al mismo tiempo que su pierna era cubierta de un estraño resplandor violeta el cual corto al tercer androide como el cuchillo a la mantequilla pero el 6 androide le dispara dandole al mersenario en el costado derecho y a la velocidad de un rayo otro androide le da una patada en la misma area practicamente dejando al mersenario k.o por el dolor.

**En un pestañeo aparese un extraño hombre con una armadura de samurai de color rojo y desenfunda su Katana y les dice a los androides.  
**

**-Ríndanse o sino sufrirán las consecuencias.-dice el samurai.  
**

**- jaja no nos agas reir cucaracha.- dice uno de los androides.**

**el extraño en un fugas movimiento destrulle a 3 con 1 solo ataque de la espada de la cual salio una rafaga de energia en forma de media luna de color verde. cuando los androides ven esto retroceden y 1 se retira rapidamente en direccion a OPS (sala de control) a informar al capitán. **

**quedando los ultimos 3 androides.**

**-vamos larguense mientras puedan chatarras andantes.- escupe el samurai.  
**

**- no te creas la gran cosa humano engreido MUERE.**

** rugen los 3 androides mientras comienzan a disparar contra el samurai.**

**-KIURENTA!- grita el mersenario mientras una luz segadora envuelve el puente completo.**

** Al deciparse la luz se ve a todos los androides destruidos, el mercenario se levanta aun muy adolorido y ve todos los androides destruidos y ve al extraño enfundando la katana.  
**

**-¿quien eres tu?- pregunta el mersenario.  
**

**-soy el espadachín solitario- responde el samurai.  
**

**-¿por que me ayudas? **

**-das pena andas robando y no sabes como defenderte- responde el samurai.  
**

**-¿que yo doy pena? jeje mejor desaparese antes de que te calsine escoria- contrarresta el mersenario.  
**

**y de un pestañeo el extraño desapareció.**

**"ese parecía samurai del clan akechi, tal vez sea al que le mataron la familia... me vale madre mejor me largo" pienza para si el mersenario antes de reanudar su camino en busqueda de alguna otro forma de escapar de la base.  
**

**Continuara.**

**soy pesimo con las descripciones asi que les dejare las imagenes del mersenario y el samurai. ****creo que no ase falta decir que hay que pegar todo y que no van las comas (,) y el punto lo tienen que remplazar por un., si no cambiara eso fanfiction borrara el link.**  


**el mersenario  
**

**ximages image punto n,e,t / 93212476846848659459 . jpg**

**el samurai.**

**ximages image punto n,e,t / 71761192497994378245 . jpg**

**Si lo se puse poco de naruto pero ya conocen la pelea con pein así que me ahorrare el escribirlo asta bueno no olviden dejar sus opiniones esto es solo un preámbulo así que díganme si quieren que siga si no lo dejare bueno eso es todo espero que les aya gustado asta pronto.**


	2. Good Day To Die cap 1

Good Day To Die: Cap. 2 La Dimensión Desconocida

Krizalid corriendo por unos pasillos llega a los calabozos al ver a un gran numero de mercenarios los libera a todos y sigue su camino antes de salir de repente un sujeto alto con aspecto de tiburón lo detiene y le dice.

Sujeto: a donde vas?

Krizalid: a donde sea que este la salida.

Sujeto: bien voy contigo.

Krizalid: seguro, vienen tras de mi y no precisamente para compartir una tasa de café y pan.

Sujeto: no importa, pero no se tu voz me párese familiar como te llamas.

Krizalid: me llamo krizalid y tu?

Sujeto: mi nombre es kisame y sabia que te conocía de algún lado ¿tu eres hermano de zero?

Krizalid: si.

Kisame: ok sigamos pero antes pasemos por el cuarto de armas.

Krizalid: no hay problemas necesito munición.

Pues siguieron corriendo asta llegar al cuarto de armas kisame recoge su espada y se encuentra con samanosuke quien los acompaña a la sala de control.

Samanosuke: y ahora que asemos?

Krizalid: pues nose buscar a ver que nos puede servir para salir de aquí.

Todos comienzan a revisar los paneles pero samanosuke se da cuenta que alguien se acerca y les avisa a los demás todos se escondes y miran entrar a un hombre a caco rapado fornido con pantalón yean fuerte azul, unas botas negras, y una camisa que deja al descubierto su torso y con el símbolo de una carabela en la espalda, entrar por el conducto de ventilación y antes de que samanosuke lo parta a la mitad de un sarpaso krizalid lo frena.

Krizalid: stone cold que haces aquí bro.

Stone: ¿Qué carajos?-mira a krizalid- krizalid compa que mierda ases en este lugar.

Krizalid: deseguro lo mismo que tu.

Samanosuke: krizalid-este lo mira-quien es el?

Krizalid: es un amigo mió. Al igual que kisame y yo es un mercenario.

Samanosuke: es que ser mercenario se a puesto de moda? ¬¬

Stone: quien sabe-se recuesta de un panel-bueno que hacemos, viene un ejército para acá y con intensiones de acabarnos rápido e dolorosamente.

Kisame: tan directo como siempre, pero bueno buscamos la manera de salir de aquí.

Stone: donde cualquiera los puede encontrar?

Samanosuke: exacto nadie sospecharía que nos ocultamos en un lugar tan fácil de encontrar.

Stone: bueno el angar esta demasiado lejos para llegar sin ser descubiertos y todas las salidas están siendo custodiadas.

Kisame deja la espada en sima de un panel y esta presiona el botón de autodestrucción mientras una voz computarizada dice.

SISTEMA DE AUTODESTRUCCION DE LA BASE ACTIVADO TODO EL PERSONAL FAVOR DE EBACUAR LA BASE EN LOS PROXIMOS 5 MINUTOS.

Y en el inmenso monitor presenta la cuenta regresiva ante las miradas de gilipollamiento de todos.

Kisame: QUIEREN MATARNOS A LAS MALAS.

Stone: PERO… MAMAGÜEBO TU ACTIVASTE EL SISTEMA DE AUTO DESTRUCCION COME MIERDA.

Kisame: a sido sin querer.

De repente se abren las compuertas y queda a la vista una caída de 100 pies de altura y en la mitad se aprecia una gigantesca bola de energía que párese ser el núcleo de la base.

Mientras todos miran la gigantesca esfera por la entrada entra un ejercito con el líder al frente y el líder dice.

Líder: así que ustedes activaron el sistema de autodestrucción.

Stone: tu crees.

Líder aun mas cabreado grita: MORIRAN DE 3 MANERAS POR MI ESPADA, FUCILADOS O POR LA CAIDA. ESCOJAN SU MALDITA VIDA.

Los 4 se miran y samanosuke saca su katana y ase una técnica que deja ciegos momentánea mente a todos que se llama Geo-Hao-Ryukken.

Después krizalid con la ametralladora m16 comienza a disparar y grita.

Krizalid: SALTEN.

Todos saltan y mientras van cayendo y de repente una luz los deja inconciente.

Cuando despiertan se encuentran en un extraño bosque y un boquete a la lejanía y samanosuke despierta ve esto y despierta a todos les dice que algo extraño sucede hay.

Kisame: conozco este bosque es de la aldea oculta de las hojas.

Todos: ¿QUE CARAJOS?

Kisame: si yo era de esta dimensión pero el maldito raikage y el 8 colas me mataron , pero renaci en su dimensión…

Todos: WTF ¡! Entonces… eres un muerto viviente

Kisame: creo que si

Todos: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Samanosuke: bueno vamos a ver que esta pasando aya…

Samanosuke y los demas fueron a ver que estaba pasando en ese lugar tan extraño y cuando llegaron…

Krizalid: mierda eso es una chica o que?

Kisame: eso creo…

Stone: emm creo que ese tipo lleno de pirsings la va a matar en este momento…

Samanosuke la salva con una tecnica de defensa llamada Kurogare…

Samanosuke: Krizalid ataca al gotico , Stone sacala de aquí ¡!

Stone: jajaja lo ah llamado gotico jajajaj

Krizalid: puto sacala ¡

Stone saca a la chica y Krizalid le manda un bazukazo entonces…

Krizalid: Dejadme este pendejo a mi yo lo deztrozo.

Samanosuke: No esta pelea es mia ¡, tu gotico como es que te llamas, quiero saberlo antes de matarte…

Gotico: Me llamo Pain…

Samanosuke: ok PAIN, SOY SAMANOSUKE Y TU VIDA SE ACABA AQUÍ , VAMOS ALLA ¡

Krizalid: no es justo yo ataque primero.

Y antes de que samanosuke replicara ya había lanzado un segundo bazucazo a pain quien lo esquivo con una pared de piedra causando que krizalid y samanosuke saltaran y samanosuke dice en el oído de krizalid.

Samanosuke: puto esta es mi pelea.

Continuara…


	3. Good Day To Die Cap 2

Good Day To Die cap 3: endangered species.

Aclaraciones.

1) Las dimensiones serán diferenciadas de las siguientes maneras. La dimensión de naruto será la dimensión shinobi, y la dimensión de los personajes agregados será la dimensión yokai.

2) Cambiare la forma de redactar el fic espero que les guste mas de esta forma, así se me ara mas fácil desarrollar el fic.

Samanosuke sigue atacando a pain mientras krizalid se coloca al lado de naruto quien lo mira incrédulo.

-¿que tanto me miras? ¿nunca as visto a un samurai y a un mercenario?- pregunta krizalid a naruto.

-¿quienes son ustedes?-pregunta naruto incorporándose-ese sujeto no puede ser tomado a la ligera, es muy fuerte.

krizalid le da una patada barredora asiendo que caiga al piso de nuevo y dice.

-mira mamagüevo cállate y observa la verdadera fuerza,

tu mientras ponte cómodo y disfruta del espectáculo jeje.

en eso stone se acerca con hinata en brazos y la pone delicada mente al lado de naruto.

-!hinata¡ ¿estas bien? ¿POR QUE ISISTE ESA ESTUPIDES? PUDISTE HAVER MUERTO ¿SABES COMO ME SENTIRIA SI TE PASARA ALGO POR MI CULPA?-gritaba naruto a hinata quien solo bajo la cabeza como niña culpable.

Mientras en la pelea de samanosuke y pain.

Pain evade un tajo saltando en pleno vuelo lanza su técnica especial Shinra Tensei y para la mala suerte de samanosuke que estaba muy cerca de pain apunto de partirlo en 2 es lanzado de una punta del cráter a otra quedando prácticamente sepultado vivo.

-Ahhh ya vencieron al engreído jeje ¿quien sigue?-pregunta krizalid-¿nadie? muy bien- de un salto se coloca frente a pain- me toca cara de pirsing.

-hmm... krizalid esta animado hoy-mira a naruto y a hinata-eh tortolos levántense y miren de que es capas el emperador muay tay-tanto naruto como hinata lo miran extrañados-jeje no me miren así observen ustedes mismos.

Naruto y hinata dirigen su mirada donde se desarrolla la pelea y se sorprenden de ver a pain salir de una inmensa columna de fuego con una gran parte de su trage insinerada y krizalid lo persigue con una alas de fuego que simulan las de un fénix, pain en un ágil movimiento da una patada al suelo y de este un pilar de piedra sale golpeando a krizalid quien mientras cae lanza una patada provocando un pequeño tornado que destruye la muralla de pain quien de un salto evita ser convertido en sushi.

-JAJAJAJAJA ERES RAPIDO PERO MUY DEBIL COMPARADO CON MIGO-presume krizalid mientras sus ojos cambian de un negro intenso a un rojo sangre y con una voz retorcida dice-ya te divertiste ahora me toca a mí- mientras su cabello cambia de blanco a rojo sangre- primero me presentare soy giuk la otra personalidad de krizalid.

A stone cold casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas al ver el cambio y empieza a palidecer.

-¿Que pasa por, por que el cambio repentino?-preguntan naruto y hinata mismo tiempo.

-Krizalid desarrollo doble personalidad cuando era niño esa es giuk la mas peligrosa de las dos por ser extremadamente suicida y psicópata en sus ataque y defensa-responde stone- párese que a salido a divertirse un rato.

-¿Doble personalidad?-pregunta hinata activa su biakugan y su cara cambia de una curiosa a una de espanto y asustada dice-es un DEMONIO!

-¿como que un demonio?-pregunta naruto.

-Al parecer cuando era niño un demonio tomo la mitad de su cuerpo, en el lado izquierdo de su pecho hay una boca demoníaca (como la de nightmare de soul calibur 2,3,4 y 5), krizalid es parecido a ti naruto también tiene parte demonio…-explica hinata.

-No ningún demonio lo poseyó-naruto e hinata lo miran y stone les devuelve la mirada- el nació normal pero su niñez no fue nada bonita y desarrollo ese demonio con el odio que sentía asía todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Giuk Sigue paliando con pain mientras en la dimensión yokai Lu Bu peliaba con Cao Cao...

Cao Cao entra en la base de lu bu y le dice que esta rodeado y que salga de donde este , lu bu sale dando una patada y cao cao hace una técnica llamada "xe ganler" y le da a lu bu, lu bu sale disparado y explota (esta explosión hiso que el salga de esa dimensión y valla a otra " Aleatoria " entonces entra a la dimensión shinobi).

Aparece en medio de la pelea gritando- CAO CAO¡

- Ahora llega otro a interrumpir la pelea, Bien los mato a los 2x1 jajaja-dice giuk pero de repente Samanosuke sale muy extraño de la roca en donde callo sale con el cabello blanco , los ojos rojos , piel pálida , una espada demoníaca y una aura INCREIBLE de poder...

-Lu Bu, que haces aquí?-pregunta samanosuke.

-No te importa, ya que estas aquí terminemos la pelea que nunca empezamos...- reta lu bu.

-No puedes conmigo y menos en esta transformación que tengo-sentencia samanosuke (Modo Onimusha).

-Ya lo veremos-reta lubo y se transforma cambiando el color de su piel a un rojo fuego y mientras un aura demoníaca también de color fuego lo rodea (Transformación Strike Force).

-Hmm Samanosuke gracias por venir en el momento en el cual no deberías venir... marica...-dice giuk.

-No hay de que ¿krizalid?...-dice samanosuke.

Sin mas samanosuke se lanza contra lu bu y giuk se lanza contra pain ante la mira da atónita de naruto, hinata, stone y kisame quien se encuentra viendo la pelea desde la orilla del cráter para no ser detectado por los ninjas de konoa, lo cual no resurta ya que es avistado por hiashi hyuga quien se encontraba prácticamente de piedra ante la llegada de los "extranjeros" mas por el echo de que no usan chakra que por las transformaciones.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios de que les párese y si les gusta la nueva forma de redacción, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
